


[VID] 'Til I Go Home

by terajk



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of the Williams who didn't live. <em>Let them all come as they will.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] 'Til I Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "I'll Tell Me Ma" by Sinéad O'Connor  
> Length: 2:23  
> content notes: flashes of light

LYRICS

I'll tell me Ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone.  
They pull my hair, they stole my comb,  
but that's alright till I go home.

[Chorus:]  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city  
She is courtin' one, two, three.  
Please won't you tell me, who is she?

Albert Mooney says he loves her,  
All the boys are fighting for her.  
They knock at the door and ring at the bell  
Saying "Oh, my true love are you well?"  
Out she comes as white as snow,  
Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes.  
Oul Jenny Murray says she'll die,  
If she don't get the fellow with the roving eye.

[Chorus]

Let the wind and the rain and the hail blow high  
and the snow come tumblin' from the sky  
She's as nice as apple pie  
And she'll get her own lad by and by.  
When she gets a lad of her own,  
she won't tell her Ma when she goes home  
Let them all come as they will  
For it's Albert Mooney she loves still.

[Chorus]


End file.
